The Shower Scene
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: After the Dudleys steal Christian and Jericho's clothes, leaving them in towels, the guys vow to get them back. But how are they going to do that in only towels? Christian & Jericho. Requested by purplefeather21.


**A/N: The idea for this came from MSN convos with Kat, and after much encouragement, I decided to write it. It's really random and kinda funny, and I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and this is also loosely based around the time The Dudleys took Christian and Jericho's clothes, just to clarify. Review :)**

_Dedication: To Kat and Mariana. You girls reek of awesomeness and I love you! Thank you for all your help and support…I really appreciate it! You are both awesome friends and I don't know what I would do without you!!_

* * *

"Christian! Christian!" Chris screamed, as he pounded forcefully on the bathroom door inside the guys' locker room. He was clad only in a simple white towel, the reason for that being that he couldn't find his clothes. Chris couldn't understand it—he was positive that he had set his bag down on the bench right before he got in the shower. But when he got out and walked into the small room to get his clothes so that he could get dressed, his bag was missing. It was strange.

"Come on, Christian!" he growled, pounding on the door yet again. _Ouch, that hurt. _He grimaced and quickly pulled his fist away. He couldn't understand where the hell his bag went. Then a thought came to him. Maybe Christian had hid his bag as a joke. Chris didn't think that was a very funny joke, but Christian would find something like that hilarious. He was a notorious prankster, and while Chris didn't mind joining in on the pranks, he did **not **enjoy being on the receiving end of them. If Christian had in fact taken his clothes and hid them, he'd just have to have a little talk with him and make sure that he didn't do it again. Being naked in front of the whole locker room wasn't something he enjoyed. Luckily, he had a towel on at the moment. But how long could he walk around with a towel on? He couldn't very well go back to the hotel like that. If worst came to worst, he would snag some of Christian's clothes. But he would only do that as a last resort, because Christian had terrible taste in fashion. With his array of brightly colored, multi-patterned shirts and tight jeans, Christian looked like he got dressed in the dark every day. Chris hoped that maybe Christian had stuffed his bag in a locker or something, because he didn't want to have to borrow Christian's clothes and walk around looking like a human disco ball.

Chris drummed his fingers on the doorknob, impatiently waiting for Christian to open it. _He can't still be in the shower, _he thought. It didn't take Chris much longer than twenty minutes to take a shower, but for some reason, Christian liked to take at least an hour. What the hell? Why would you stay in the shower for an hour **by yourself**?

The door opened and Chris was greeted by the sight of his best friend being completely naked except for a pink shower cap on his head. The sight was a little awkward, to say the least, and Chris tried to focus on anything but the fact that his best friend was standing in front of him, naked as a jaybird.

"You called for me?" Christian asked, arching an eyebrow. Chris could see the little droplets of water on his forehead and assumed that Christian had been washing his hair when he had interrupted him. He took a deep breath and, still trying not to focus on Christian being naked, tried to think of what to say.

"Um, yeah, but I didn't know you were in the shower," he replied hoarsely.

"Is that a pink shower cap?" he asked in surprise. Why the hell was Christian wearing a pink shower cap? Did he even want to know? Before he could continue, Christian grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, it is," Christian replied with a smirk. "What? I was washing my hair when you so rudely interrupted me." He sat down on the counter of the small sink, folding his legs up underneath him. "Now, what's the big emergency that couldn't wait until I got out of the shower?"

"Well," Chris began, not really sure how to say it. "We have a, um, situation that needs to be dealt with. I'm talking national emergency situation." He cocked his head to see his best friend's reaction. Christian looked calm, but a little bit confused at the same time. What was so important that Chris had felt the need to interrupt his relaxing, calming shower? Chris knew that he didn't like being interrupted.

"National emergency situation?" Christian questioned. "Whoa, wait a minute. Is this bigger than the time you spilled coffee on Kane and burned him?"

"Yup." Chris nodded, not sure where Christian was going with this.

"Bigger than the time that Shawn walked in on you and Adam playing Naked Twister in the locker room?"

Chris blushed. He'd forgotten all about that, and thought that Christian had too, but apparently he hadn't. _An elephant never forgets, _he thought.

"Yes….."

Christian smiled, with a twinkle in his eye, and continued.

"Wait a second! Is it even bigger than the time Jeff accidentally mixed up your ass cream with his Noxema and put it all over his face, which caused him to break out in hives?"

Chris grew defensive and he threw his hands up in the air, frustrated with his best friend's inability to take the situation seriously. His clothes were missing, damn it! Didn't Christian realize the importance of that?

"Could you just get to the point, Christian?" he yelled. "And just so you know, junior, that was not **my **ass cream. I got it from your bag."

Christian scoffed. "Yeah, sure you did." He laughed. "Come on, Chris, you expect me to believe that? I was with you when you bought it!"

Chris knew what Christian was saying was true, but still, he was going to deny it anyway.

"Whatever. Can you just be serious for a minute?" Chris raked a hand through his long blonde hair, which was still a bit damp. He bit his nails and nervously paced around the small room, almost bumping into the wall. "Christian," he sighed. "Did you take my clothes? Because my bag is missing and I've looked everywhere for it."

Christian raised his eyebrows in surprise and shook his head. He knew what Jericho was thinking—because he often played pranks on him, Chris thought he was guilty. But he wasn't.

"No, I didn't take your clothes," he replied. "When was the last time you saw your bag?"

Chris thought for a minute. He was still positive that he had seen his bag just before he'd gotten in the shower. At the time, there hadn't been anyone else in the locker room. Someone must have come in while Chris was in the shower and took off with his bag. It wasn't funny at all to Chris, especially since the only item of "clothing" that he had was a white cotton towel.

"I sat it down just before I got in the shower," Chris said. "The only thing I can think of is that someone came in while I was showering. Wait a second," he paused, a new idea coming to him. "Is your bag missing?"

"It better not be," Christian said, as he made a mad dash to the locker room where he had set his bag. Sure enough, it was gone. He turned to his best friend and threw his hands up in the hair, frustrated.

"Shit," he mumbled. "My bag's gone too. Damn it." Christian scratched his cheek, trying to think of who would commit such an immature act. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"Beats me," Chris replied, shrugging. "The last person I saw in here was Bubba Ray, and he was leaving just as I was getting ready to take a shower. So I have no clue."

Christian didn't answer, still deep in thought. Chris had said that the last person in the locker room other than himself was Bubba Ray. All of the Superstars knew that Christian and Jericho hadn't been getting along with the Dudleys lately, and Christian didn't trust them at all. In fact, as far as he knew, they probably were the ones who'd taken their bags. A light bulb went off in his head at that exact moment and he turned to his best friend with a look of realization on his face.

"What? What is it?" Chris asked, perplexed by the expression on Christian's face.

"Bubba Ray was the last person you saw leaving the locker room, right?" Christian asked, almost happily.

"Right…" Chris replied, a little bit unsure of where this was going.

"Then that can only mean one thing: those damn Dudleys took our bags to mess with us and left us with only towels! Can you believe that?" Christian shook his head. "That's really mature."

Chris was still confused, though. He had seen Bubba **leaving **just as he was entering the locker room, so how could he have done it? Chris didn't see Bubba coming back in and taking the bags after he'd already left. This meant that he'd probably had someone to do it for him. _He probably conned Spike into doing it, _he thought. Devon and Bubba Ray usually sent Spike to do their dirty work, and then put the blame on him. It was no wonder the poor guy got beat up all the time.

"Well, that's just great," Chris groaned, as he sat down on the bench next to Christian. "So what are we supposed to do now? We can't go back to the hotel like this." He ran a hand through his hair again. "This sucks."

Christian shrugged. "I'm not really worried about it."

"You're not?" Chris raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Nope," Christian replied calmly. He turned to Chris and smiled. "We can always go find the Dudleys and beat the holy crap out of them and make them give us our clothes back." He stood up and walked across the room to where the bathroom was, resting his hand on the doorknob. "Well?"

"Well what?" Chris asked. Their clothes had just been stolen, and all Christian could think about was taking a shower. He shook his head.

Christian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Chris. "I'm going to go finish my shower. Would you like to join me?"

"What?" Chris asked, amazed at his best friend's one-track mind. "You're thinking of sex at a time like this? Our clothes just got stolen, man! We might have to go back to the hotel like this, half-naked."

Christian smirked. "I know that," he answered. "But we don't have to worry about that now, do we? Since we've both had a shitty night, I think we owe it to ourselves to have some fun and let off a little steam." He beckoned for Chris to join him. "Come on, Chris. I promise you'll have fun."

Chris sighed. Maybe Christian was right—he needed to relax. Getting their clothes back wouldn't be as big a deal as he was making it out to be. Then again, he'd always been somewhat of a worrywart. Christian always knew exactly how to make him feel better and cheer him up, and Chris loved that about him. He didn't care that the entire locker room made fun of the close relationship the two of them had and called them derogatory names. He knew that he wasn't gay, so it didn't bother him. Yes, he and Christian were closer than most guys were, but they weren't dating. In fact, Chris preferred to think of the situation that he and Christian had as a "friends with benefits" deal.

"Hey, chumpstain," Christian called. "You coming or not?"

Chris nodded and slowly walked across the room to where his best friend was standing.

"I guess you're right; I do need to relax," he said. He followed his friend into the bathroom, checking again to make sure the door was locked behind them. He did not want anyone to come in and catch him and Christian making out, or whatever they decided to do. If anyone saw that, the secret would be out. Noticing that Christian had already shed the towel, Chris did the same and dropped his on the floor next to Christian's.

"Damn, do you think the water's hot enough?" Chris asked, wincing at the temperature. "How can you stand the water being this hot?"

Christian smiled and reached behind Chris to grab the body wash.

"I like a steamy shower," he said, winking at Jericho. "Of course, it's much steamier now that you decided to join me."

Chris groaned at the cheesy comment. _Much steamier now that he had decided to join him? Cheese-o-rama. _He looked over and noticed that Christian was beaming, obviously very proud of his joke. Chris thought it was lame, but he couldn't help but smile also. Christian's smile and laugh were very infectious, and that was one of the reasons Chris loved being around him. It was impossible to stay in a bad mood around that man.

"Would you like me to lather you down, or do you want to do that to me first?" Christian asked, breaking the silence and interrupting Jericho's thoughts. He could tell that his friend was still a little bit upset about their clothes being taken. Hopefully this shower would cheer him up…Christian knew that he always felt more relaxed and less stressed after a hot shower. And unlike his normal showers, this one would be a lot more fun.

"It doesn't matter to me," Chris replied, shrugging. "Whatever you want."

Christian sighed and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Chris, don't worry about it." He stepped behind Chris and began to gently massage his back. "It's not that big a deal, really. Don't be such a drama queen." Christian ran his hands over Jericho's back, hoping that it would help relax him. He really needed to stop being so uptight all the time—it was a huge mood killer.

Chris threw his head back and moaned at Christian's touch. The man certainly gave the best massages ever, and he had very talented hands. Chris could feel the tension and nervousness melt away. He was so relaxed that he almost fell asleep, but was jolted back into reality by the feeling of lips pressing down on the back of his neck. Groaning, he reached back and felt for Christian's hair. That damn shower cap was still on his head.

"Take the cap off," he commanded, his voice barely audible. He felt Christian grab the cap and toss it aside, and then those lips were on the back of his neck again. They were so soft and Chris couldn't help but love the feeling. He grabbed Christian's hair again and tugged on it roughly, causing Christian to bite down on the back of his neck. Chris yelped in pain.

"Sorry," Christian apologized, his breathing heavy. "Didn't mean to do that."

Chris could feel his head spinning as Christian continue to kiss and nibble at his neck, and he didn't know why, but he liked it. Chris had been with many women in his lifetime, and had many different experiences, some good and some bad. But no one, guy or girl, could compare to the way Christian made him feel right now. If there was one word that described the way Chris was feeling right now, it would be euphoric. Chris felt like he was on an extreme high and he never wanted to come down from it.

"Chris," Christian whispered softly. Chris could tell that he was breathing heavy as well, and it made him wonder if Christian might want to take this a little bit further. He really hoped not, because he didn't want to tell Christian that he wasn't ready for that right now. It might hurt his feelings, and Chris didn't want that.

"Yeah?" Chris replied as he turned around to look at the man that had him in complete ecstasy.

Christian ran a hand through his sweaty, damp hair and looked down at the floor before he spoke.

"I'm really getting into this, and it feels so fucking amazing." He kept his eyes on the floor. "What I wanna know is…do you want to continue or should I stop?" Christian looked up at his friend. "I mean, if you don't, I understand…."

Chris thought about it for a minute. He didn't want Christian to be upset with him or think that he wasn't enjoying what they were doing, because he was. But this was as far as he'd ever gone with a guy, and he was a little bit scared to take it any further. He knew that he could trust Christian, but still, he wasn't ready yet. But he really didn't know how to tell Christian without hurting his feelings.

"Christian," he began, as he stepped closer to his best friend and gently placed a hand on his cheek. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, or think that I didn't love this as much as you, because believe me, that's not true at all." He sighed and slowly ran his thumb across Christian's cheek. "But I'm just not ready to do that right now….I've never gone that far with a guy before and I think that I need to progress to that level slowly."

Christian's face fell, and for a minute he felt that this was Chris's way of saying that he wasn't attracted to him, or that he was bad at this. He felt bad because he knew that Chris was new at this, unlike him. Christian had been "practicing" with Adam for years, and he was used to doing this. But Chris wasn't, and he didn't want to force him into anything that he wasn't ready for. He only hoped that Chris would eventually change his mind, because he really wanted to be able to continue what they had started.

"I get ya, Chris. It's okay, man," Christian replied, as he leaned into Jericho's touch. "I remember how scared I was the first time I was with a guy. I understand that it's gonna take a while for you to get used to all these different feelings." He smiled and took Jericho's free hand in his. "But when you think you're ready, you know I'll be here."

Chris blushed. He was more than grateful that everything had gone smoothly. He did enjoy being with Christian, and the two of them had great times together, but he just wasn't ready to take things any further yet. For one thing, he had never really been with a guy, and he didn't want to be bad at it. Hopefully, he and Christian would be able to go back to being friends and goofing off like they normally did. It reassured him to know that when he was ready, Christian would be there.

"I'm freezing," Chris said, laughing. "What say we get out of here and go find the Dudleys? I'm ready to get my clothes back."

Christian smiled back and nodded.

"Me too. I'm so ready to beat the crap out of those chumpstains."

Chris stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around him, Christian following behind him. They made their way into the locker room and Chris looked around once more to make sure that his bag hadn't been brought back.

"Let's go, bro," he said to Christian.

"We are so gonna kick some Dudley butt!" Christian exclaimed, as he and Chris left the locker room and made their way into the backstage area.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this! I know it was super long, so that's why I decided to make it a twoshot. I was a little bit nervous about the shower scene, but hopefully you guys liked it. Part 2 will be up soon! Review :)**


End file.
